indomable
by anni98
Summary: Un nuevo reto se le presentara a Sasuke Uchiha que lo volvera completamente loco ese reto se llama Sakura Haruno una chica diferente a las demas que pondra su mundo patas arriba y le dara una leccion a nuestro niñato engreid. Dos personas engreidas con un ego mas grande que ellos mismos se encontraran inmersos en un juego mus exitante.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1. IMPRESIONANTE**_

El sol comenzo a entrar a traves de una gruea cortina color azul para asi provocar que el bulto que se encontraba dormido bajo aquellas savanas empezara a despertarse al retirar las sabanas se pudo observar a un chico de uno 17 años que abria ligeramente los ojos para entre maldiciones levantarse de la cama y dirijirse al baño pues debia empezar ya a prepararse para el primer dia de estar listo cojio sus llaves y la crtera negra que colgaba de su hombro para dirigierse al instituto.

Al llegar ahi pudo ver hororizado como una mata de pelo rubio se le acercaba corriendo para darle un amistoto abrazo seguido de otros dos muchachos.

-Temeee!- grito un emocionado rubio abrazando euforico a su amigo mientras este intentaba quitarselo de encima llamandolo Dobe y proporcionandole un golpe- Hayy Sasuke k malo eres! Yo que venia tan emocionado a saludar a mi amigo despeues de las vacaciones.

-Retrasado de mierda Dobe nos vimos la semana pasada- Deci de un mal humor un sexy moreno para a continuacion saludar a sus otros dos amigos- Hmp. Neji, Gaara.

Estos dos le saludaron de igual manera para luego dirijirse a su salo eso si tuvieron que pasar entre las locas chicas que no paraban de lanzarle piropos, guiños y lanarles besos.

_EN EL SALON._

Sen encontraban tres chicas converzando hasta ver entrar a los chicos y notar como se les acercaban.

-Hola amor que tal estas-Preguntaba una hermosa chica de chonguitos mientras saludaba a su novio con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Nunca imagine ver a neji tan cariñoso- Le dijo en forma de burla el rubio a su amigo azabache.

No pudieron conversar mas ya que el profesor entro al salon diciendoles a todos que se sentaran.

-Bueno muchachos-Hablo un homre alto de cabello plateado llamado Kakashi- Comenzemos las clases.

_EN EL RECREO_

Se encontraban los cuantro chicos sentados en la mesa del centro ya que era la mesa de los mas populares.

Mientras tanto se veia a una pelirosa caminando por las calles con una confianza sorpredentre dejando boquiabierto a cualqiera que pasaba por su lado, se paro de golpe al llegar delante de unas grandes puertas negras para acuantinuacion suspirar y mala suerte la suya al llegar justo a la hora del recreo.

-En fin supongo que tendre que ir al comedor-Decia mientras abria la puerta y entraba.

EN LA MESA DE LOS POPULARES

-¿Que esta pasando aqui ?¿por que tanto alboroto?-Pregunto un extrañado pelirrojo.

-No lo se- respondio Neji-Parece que viene desde la puerta

Entonces todos los chicos dirijieron su vista a la puerta y quedaron impresionados a lo que veian

-Joder-Fue lo unico que pudo deci un apuesto azabache al fijarse-Creo que e tenido un orgasmo-Dijo este mientras se relamia los labios.

-Y que lo digas tio- Dijo Gaara mientras que seguia mirando.

En la puerta se podia observar a una despampanante pelirosa de unos chispeantes ojos verdes.

*****SASUKE*****

Me quede...IMPRESIONADO...si esa era la palabra ante mi pude ver a una diosa a la mismisima Barbi ante mi solo que pelirosa y de ojos verdes, cuidadosamente y para que no se me pierda ningun detalle empece a inspeccionar ese cuerpo de arriba a por unas impresionantes piernas torneadas, pasar por unas caderas anchas y una chintura pequeña y un vientre plano y trabajado, adornado con un piercing, lleganddo a su proporcionado pecho para por fin llegar a la cara, era hermosa sin duda unas fracciones finas y marcadas ( como toda una modelo) pudo observar un pequeno piercing en la nariz y dos boliches plateados en la parte izquierda y derecha de su labio como me apetecia lamerlo.

-Temeeee- Reacione ante la llamada de Naruto- Te as quedao embobado e? Nunca te habia visto mirando asi a ninguna chica

-No es para menos Nruto la chica esta para echarle un buen polvo-Dijo Gaara y no pudo estar mas deacuerdo-Que Sasuke le vas a tirar verdad? Conozco esa mirada

-Esta chica parece dura de pelar no creo que puedas con ella-Dijo Neji haciendo que me ofiendiera y frunciendo el ceño

-Mirame Neji-Le dijne para levantarme y dirijirme a la chica.

Ella se encontraba de espalda a mi, joder menudo trasero, la observe mejor llevaba unos pantalones cortitos negros con los bolsillos y una camiseta azul que le llegaba hasta el codo.

-Hola preciosa-Le dije mientras veia como se dio la vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa de lado

*****SAKURA*****

Observe al muchacho que me habia observado y la verdad es que me gustaba bastante lo que alto, me sacaba una frente na mas pero yo tambien soy bastante alta, con un cuerpo bastante trabajado pero sin pasarse, observe su cara, muy guapo por cierto, un pelo azabache con tonos azules, ojos negros y al observar bien cuando hablo pude divisar una piercing en su lengua.

-Hola amor ¿ en que te puedo alludarr?- Pregunte con un tono seductor mientras observaba como una sonrisa de medio lado se asomaba en sus finos labios

-Bueno que tal si me dices tu nombre encanto?El mi es Sasuke Uchiha-Observe como decia su apellido ccon cierto tono de orgullo, bahh seguro que era uno de esos niños caprichozos que tenia de todo y aun asi no era bastante.

-Soy Sakura Haruno y si no te importa estoy algo ocupada- Dije con un tono molesto y la verdad es que no aguantaba a esos niñatos

-Valla cambio de humor Haruno que tal si vamos y te animo un rato?- Me dijo insinuante lo que izo cabrearme "Pero quen se cre este niñato para hablarme asi ni que fuera una puta"

-Antes muerta que contigo Uchiha aparte que dudo que puedas ofrecerme algo medio decente con tu minusculo pene-Le dije sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

*****SASUKE*****

Habia escuchado bien! esa maldita bariobajera habia osado llamarle PENE MINUSCULO esto si que me cabreo.

-Escuchame niñata, no se quen te cres para hablarme asi pero que sepas que soy Sasuke Uchiha y a mi NADIE me habla asi- Le dije con un tono cabreado a lo que ella se enfado y cojio su plato de comida y me lo estrello en la cara

-Para que aprendas niñato y que sepas una cosa Mientras yo este en este internado me encargare de bajarte los humos Uchiha.

Y asi como vino se marcho, mire a mi alrededor escuchando los murmullos de la gente y entre ellos observe a mis amigos con cara de soprendidos mientras empeaba a dirijirme a ellos.

-WOOOW Teme esa chca es imprsionante jajaajja que cara se te a quedado jajajaja-Se reia de mi ese dobe.

-Calla usuronkachi, esa niñata es como todas solo a quierido atraer la atencion pero al final acabara cayendo en mis redes como todas- Dije cabreado.

-Bueno vamos a hacerlo mas interesante- Me dijo Neji- Vamos a apostar, gtienes tres meses para conquistar a la pelirosa y tirartela para luego dejarla, que dices Sasuke lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Lo tomo-Dije con sonriendo con malicia, esa niñata se va a enterar de quien es Sasuke Uchiha-¿Y que apostamos?

-Mmmm ¿ Que te parece el ultimo modelo de coche que saquen?-Dijo Gaara

-ECHO!-Esto se ponia interesante

-No me parece buena idea- Dijo mi sentimental amigo dobe -Esto va a acabar mal.

-ESTO ES LA GUERRA HARUNO !

* * *

><p><strong>BUENOO ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO ES EL PRIME FIC QUE ESCRIBO Y LO E ECHO POR QUE ESTOY ARTA DE VER A SAKURA COMO LA NIÑATA ENAMORADIZA YA IVA SIENDO HORA DE QUE SASUKE RCIBA DE SU PROPIA MEDICINA.<strong>

**BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSSTE, BSS**


	2. cap2 Haciendo amigos

amigos

***Sasuke***

Un internado!Un puto internado es donde se tenia que pasar 9 meses del año, era aburrido monotono, SI algunos direis que es genial vivir con tus amigos y chicas buenorras pero no es asi, no hay diversion, no hay fiesta ni alchol y las chicas las tengo muy vistas.

-Temeee despierta es nuestro primer dia!-Naruto?El que me hablaba era de verdad el dobe?esto seria el fin del mundo como es posible que se despierte antes-No olvides que hoy dan ramen en la cafeteria y hay que estar los primeros pa coger MUUUCHOO.

(por que no me sorprende T_T)

-Esta bien ya voy-Dije con mal humor dirigiendome al baño para despues de 10min salir con el uniforme puesto y luego diregirme junto con el Dobe al salon.

Al llegar al salon porsupuesto antes pasamos por la cafeteria a por el preciado ramen de Naruto que por cierto,despues de llevar casi una vida entera comiendolo por que el maldito solo tomaba eso, habia desarollado repulcion a ese maldito plato, de verdad que no entendia como vivia a base de eso.

Y ahi estaba, mirando a los demas con inferioridad con esa sonrisa de orgullo y con esa...CHIYOOONA voz se dirigio a mi junto con co otras diez chicas de mi club de fans para practicamente rodearme y agobiarme con sus iritantes preguntas e insinuaciones.

-Paso porfavor! Gracias amores-Dijo esa mata de pelo rosa haciendose paso entre laa gente y pasando a mi lado moviendo sus QUE TRASERO.Y como le sentaba el uniforme.

**EL UNIFORME DE LAS CHICAS CONSISTE EN UNA FALDA DE CUADROS VERDE CLARO Y OSCURO,UNA CAMISA BLANCA DE BOTONES,CORBATA Y CONVER VERDE O ALUMNO SE LO AJUSTABA A SU PROPIO ESTILO, LA HARUNO LLEVABA LA FALDA CORTA, TRES PALMOS POR ENCIMA DE LA RODILLA, CON UNOS AJUSTADOS PANTALONCILLOS NEGROS DEBAJO POR SI ACASO, LLEVABA TRES BOTONES DE LA CAMISA DESABROCHADDOS Y LAS MANGAS REMANGADAS,LLEVABA UN TIPO DE CONVER VERDE OSCURO ALTOS HASTA LA RODIILA Y UNOS CALCETINES QUE SOBRESALIAN,NO LE GUSTABA LLEVAR CORBATA ASI QUE PASABA DE ELLA.**

*******SAKURA***

Este es el primer dia de clase en este internado la verdad es que la idea de vivir encerada no me agradaba pero la verdad es que preferio estudiar en un internado gratis gracias a mi beca que en un apartamento medio decente y teniendo que trabajar para pagar la luz y comida.

Busque con la mirada un sitio donde sentarme y lo encontre al final de la a mis compañeros, unos niñatos mimados en especia el uchiha que estaba reodeado de multidud de chicas BALE QUE ESTA BUENISIMO pero de verdad que esas chicas no saven como tratar a un hombre para no se unicamente un orgasmoo al uchiha y lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme.

**EL UNIFORME DE LOS CHICOS CONSISITIA EN UNOS PANTALONES VERDE CORBATA DE IGUAL COLOR,UNA CAMISA BLANCA DE BOTONES Y UNOS CONVERS NEGROS O VERDES. EL UCHIHA LOS PANATALONES LOS LLEVABA REMANGADOS HASTA POR DEBAJO DE LA RODILLA DEBIDO AL CALOR, LA CAMISA AL IGUAL QUE LOS PANTALONES IVA REMANGADA Y LOS PRIMEROS BOTONES DESABROCHADOS. LA CORBATA ESTABA DESAREGLADA Y PORTABA UNOS COVERS NEGROS.**

Vi como se acercaba a mi y se quedaba plantado junto a mi mesa,al cabo de un rato comenze a irritarme debido a que el moreno no decia nada.

-Que coño quieres Uchiha ?!- Dije ya al borde de los nevios y es que u mirada me eltera demasiado y eso es rao en mi ya que yo suelo ser muy tranquila.

-Lo siento Haruno pero me quede mirando tus tetas-IMBECIL- Bueno a lo que vine ese es mi sitio asi que mueve tu trasero y buscate otro sitio.

-Perdon? Mira guapito pero llegue primero y por lo que veo tu nombre no esta escrito en ningun lado asi que deja de joder-Dije cabreada pero quien coño se creia.

-Ya me tienes arto bariobajera llevo en este instituto 5 años y no permitire que llegues tu y darme ordenes asi que mas te vale irte por donde as venido.-Eso me cabreo y mucho.

-Para empezar me tengo merecido mas que tu estar en esta institucion ya que yo me lo e ganado a pulso en vez de que mis papis me lo pagasen-Dije eso al tiempo que me levantaba de la silla y me ponia a su altura mientras obsevaba como la clase se me quedaba mirando.

***FIN POV SAKURA***

En ese momento la puerta se abrio y dejo entrara a Kakashi que observada entre extrañado y divertido la escena.

-Bueno chicos tomad asiento-Dijo el sexy sensei mientras se sentia alviado de que ningun alumno le preguntase por que llegaba tarde.

-Kakashii-sensei por que llega otra vez tarde-Prengunto el rubio con cara de acusacion

-Bueno lo que paso fue que de camino a la institucion me encontre con Schooby Doo y Hello Kyti que me pedieron hacer un trio al que obiamente yo no me pude resisitir ya que ellos son mis idolos-Contesto el sensei con una sonrisa en la cara que no se pudo ver por la bufanda que llevaba a pesar de estar en verano.

-YYaaaa y pretende que nosotros creamos eso-Dijo eso un castaño llamado Kiba.

-Bueno lo que vosotros creais o no a mi no me importa pero si me importa por que ustaed señorito Uchiha no esta sentado-Le regaño aunke ya supiera la respuesta.

-Por que aqui la pelo chicle no quere levantarse de mi sitio-Ese mote io cabrear a la pelirosa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el profesor obligo al uchija a sentarse en una mesa que estaba en la fila de alado pero dos mesas mas adelante.

Y asi paso la clase, entre miradas de furia entre Haruno y Uchija y burlas y gritos del profesor. Al acabar la clase una rubia, una azabache y una castaña se acercaron a la pelirosa.

-Eso estuvo impresionante-Le dijo una rubia muy guapa y sonriente-Veniamos a presentarnos, yo soy Ino ellas son Hinata y Tenten.

-Hola yo soy Sakura un placer-Dijo la pelirosa sonriente-Y lo de antes solo me parecio que alguien debia dejar en su sitio a ese niñato.

-M-i hermano e-es un poco estupido, te ruego que lo perdones-Dijo una timida Hinata y es que se le daba fatal hacer nuevos amigos suerte que conocia a Tenten desde pequeñas y ella le daba fuerzas.

-Como puede ser hermano ese idiota de una chica tan dulze-Y es que Hinata precia encantadora al contrario del moreno.

-Bueno yo siempre e tenido la hipotesis de que Sasuke es gay y no se hacepta a si mismo por eso lo paga con los demas debido de que no puede expresar su amor por Naruto en publico-Se burlo la castaña de chonguitos, la pelisrosa se rio estas chcas le caian cada vez mejor.

-Dudo que eso es imposible dado a la cantidad asombrosa de chicas que Uchiha se a llevado a la cama-Dijo la rubia mientras todas se reian-Eso si se rumorea que hace maravias en la cama y... ahi abajo-exclamo Ino con un tono de pervecion.

-Debo de admitir que el niñato no esta mal pero lo engreido le quita encanto-Ahora era la pelirosa la que opinaba.

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre.¿Podriamos seguir la coversacion en el comedor?-Dijo una ya no tan timida Hinata, la ojijade le caia bn y le inspiraba mucha confianza lo que hacia que la Uchiha sea mas atreviada, esto le pasaba siempre con las personas siempre que no se tratase de cierto rubio de ojos azules mejor amigo de su otouto.

Las chicas con nada cojieron confiaza, al entrar en el comedor los chicos se les quedaban mirando con cara de pervertidos mientras las chicas con cara de envidia y mas al ver a la nueva chicas que quitaba la respiracion por donde pasaba.

**EN LA MESA DE LOS POPULARES**

**-**Parece que no as tenido un buen comienzo con tu apuesta-Comento Neji Hyuga con una sonrisita socarona en sus finos y perfilados labios

-Por que no vas a echarle un polvo a tu novia Hyuga, a si se me olvidaba que a no ser que te cases con ella no vas a probar teta-Se burlo un cabreado Sasuke y es que odiaba perder.

-Hmpp-Al hyuga el comentario no le izo ninguna gracia pero la verdad es que tenia razon su novia no se dejaba hasta el matrimonio y eso era verdaderamente torturante para un adolecente de 17 años pero la amaba y se aguantaba con tal de que ella estuviera contenta.

-Basta ya Sasuke no te metas en la vida de Neji-Defendio al Hyuga un pelirojo con un tatuaje en su frente en japones que significaba amor-Nruto que pasa que estas tan callado?

-Es que Saku-Chan ya no me habla duele mucho su indiferencia-Se confenso un triste rubio, que su practicamente hermana no le dirijiera la palabra dolia y mucho.

-De que hablas Dobe, tu no conoces a la pelirosa-El Uchija estaba confuso ¿De que se conocian esos dos?

-Claroo que si Saku y yo nos conocemos desde la muerte de mi madre, ella es la hijastra de mi tia y emos estado siempre muy unidos hasta que nos peleamos y ahora ya ni me mira-Cuando el rubio vio a la pelirosa en su escuela se emociono muchisimo pero despues de varios intentos de entamblar una conversacion se dio por vencido.

-Osea que soy algo asi como primastros-Dejo un asombrado ojiperla al igual que sus otros dos amigos.

-Exacto y hablado de mi prima eso de la apuesta me parece muy mal y como no anules ese juego tonto se lo digo todo a Saku y por cierto no quiereis verla enfadada hace karate-Amenazo con un tono sobreprotector Naruto.

-Hmp ni loco, quiero ese coche dobe-Se negaba un apuesto peliazabache.

-E dicho que lo agas TEME

- No DOBE!

-TEME

-DOBE

-TEME

-Basta ya! Haceis que pierda la paciencia-Grito un alterado pelirojo-Sasuke recuerda que somos amigos desde hace tiempo de verdad vas a permitir que una apuesta tonta nos separe?

-Hmp deacuerdo lo dejare pero me debes una buena Nruto-En el momento que el azabache lo llamamo por su nombre supo que iva enserio.

Y es que apesar de que desde afuera se vieran como un grupo de cubitos de hielo (menos por Naruto) ellos se querian y apreciaban mucho tanto como hermanos y si uno tenia problemas entonces la tenian todos.

Durante el resto del dia no paso nada la tarde las chicas quiedaron en salir con el novio de Tenten y sus amigos (de los cuales la Haruno no tenia ni idea de quien eran sino no hubiera aceptado ir).

-Heeyy-Saludaba una entusiasmada Tenten mientras entraba al cuarto de Ino y Sakura que para gran suerte de ambas les habia tocado juntas-Listas niñas ?

-Por supuesto-Contesto una rubia de ojos azules mientras no dejaba de miararse al espejo-Saku tiene una ropa incrible.

**LAS CHICAS IVAN VESTIDAS ASI: HINATA LLEVABA UNOS SHORTS DE BAQUERO CLARO CON UNA CAMISA BLANCA AJUSTADA EN LA CINTURA PERO QUE EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA SE HACIA MAS ANCHA Y SE DEJABA CAER EN UNO DE SUS HOMBROS, CALZABA UNOS CONVERS BLANCOS Y EL PELO ESTABA RECOGINO EN UNA USABA UNA MINIFALDA MARRON CON UNA CAMISA NEGRA AJUSTABA CON MANGA DE TRES CUARTOS Y UNA ABERTURA EN SU ESPALDA, CALZABA UNAS SANDALIAS NEGRAS FINAS Y SU PELO LO LLEVABA COMO VESTIA UNOS PANTALONES BAKEROS LARGOS ROTOS CONN UNAS ZAPATILLAS SPORT Y UNA CAMISETA ROJA ANCHA CON UNA CARA Y PEINADA CON UN MOÑO MIENTRAS DEJABA CAER SU FLEQUILLOS POR LA MITAD DE SU USABA UNOS PANTALONES DE BAQUERO OSCUROS LARGOS Y ROTOS QUE SE LOS REMANGO UN POCO, LOS COMBINABA CON UNA CAMISETA NEGRA POR ENCIMA DEL OMBLIGO DEJANDO VER SU TRABAJADO ABDOMEN , CALZABA UNOS BAMBOS ROSA OSCURO Y EL PELO LO LLEVABA SUELTO.**

Salieron del instituto y se dirigieron al cnetro de la ciudad (hoy podian salir ya que era viernes por la salio disparada hacia su novio mientras Sakuro quiedaba sorprendida al ver delante suyo a los chicos y en especial a SASUKE UCHIHA.

**LOS CICOS IVAN VESTIDOS ASI:NARUTO PORTABA UNOS BAQUEROS NARANJA ROTOS CON UNA CAMISETA NEGRA Y SE VEIAN SUS PIERCINGS DE LA CEJA Y DE LA VESTIA UNOS BAQUEROS HASTA DEBAJO DE LA RODILLA AZUL CLARO CON UNA CAMISA BLANCA TAMBIEN REMANGADA Y SE PODIA OBSERVAR SUS SUS PIERCING DE LA OREJA Y DE DEBAJO DEL USABA UNOS PANATALONES ROJO INTENSO ALGO AJUSTADOS JUNTO CON UNA CAMISA NEGRA Y UNA CHAQUETA FINA Y SE PODIA APRECIAR SU TATUAJE DE LA FRENTE Y LOS PIERCING E SU USABA UNOS PANTALONES VAQUEROS FINOS Y LARGOS DE ESO QUE SON MAS ANCHOS EN LA ENTREPIERNA Y ALGO AIDOS CON UNOS BAMBOS DE DEPORTE, EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA LLEVABA UNA CAMISETA AZUL OSCURO CON BOTONES TRES BOTONES QUE IVAN DESABROCHADOS Y SE VEIAN SUS PIERCING DE LA OREJA GRACIAS A QUE SE HABIA PUES TO UN POCO DE GEL POR EL PELO PARA DALE UN TOQUE ALBOROTADO PERO A LA VEZ PEINADO.**

El Uchiha al igual que la haruno se sorprendio al verla ahi y ambos fruncieron el seño mientras exclamaban a la vez un sonoro:

-TÚ!

_**BUENOO ESO A SIDO TODO POR HOY GRACIAS Y POR FAVOR DEJEN REWIEVS CON COMENTARIOS Y DECIRME QUE OS A PARECIDO ACEPTO CRITICAS SIEMPRE QUE SEAN DICHAS CON RESPETOS. GRACIAS! Y BSS**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 1. IMPRESIONANTE**_

El sol comenzo a entrar a traves de una gruea cortina color azul para asi provocar que el bulto que se encontraba dormido bajo aquellas savanas empezara a despertarse al retirar las sabanas se pudo observar a un chico de uno 17 años que abria ligeramente los ojos para entre maldiciones levantarse de la cama y dirijirse al baño pues debia empezar ya a prepararse para el primer dia de estar listo cojio sus llaves y la crtera negra que colgaba de su hombro para dirigierse al instituto.

Al llegar ahi pudo ver hororizado como una mata de pelo rubio se le acercaba corriendo para darle un amistoto abrazo seguido de otros dos muchachos.

-Temeee!- grito un emocionado rubio abrazando euforico a su amigo mientras este intentaba quitarselo de encima llamandolo Dobe y proporcionandole un golpe- Hayy Sasuke k malo eres! Yo que venia tan emocionado a saludar a mi amigo despeues de las vacaciones.

-Retrasado de mierda Dobe nos vimos la semana pasada- Deci de un mal humor un sexy moreno para a continuacion saludar a sus otros dos amigos- Hmp. Neji, Gaara.

Estos dos le saludaron de igual manera para luego dirijirse a su salo eso si tuvieron que pasar entre las locas chicas que no paraban de lanzarle piropos, guiños y lanarles besos.

_EN EL SALON._

Sen encontraban tres chicas converzando hasta ver entrar a los chicos y notar como se les acercaban.

-Hola amor que tal estas-Preguntaba una hermosa chica de chonguitos mientras saludaba a su novio con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Nunca imagine ver a neji tan cariñoso- Le dijo en forma de burla el rubio a su amigo azabache.

No pudieron conversar mas ya que el profesor entro al salon diciendoles a todos que se sentaran.

-Bueno muchachos-Hablo un homre alto de cabello plateado llamado Kakashi- Comenzemos las clases.

_EN EL RECREO_

Se encontraban los cuantro chicos sentados en la mesa del centro ya que era la mesa de los mas populares.

Mientras tanto se veia a una pelirosa caminando por las calles con una confianza sorpredentre dejando boquiabierto a cualqiera que pasaba por su lado, se paro de golpe al llegar delante de unas grandes puertas negras para acuantinuacion suspirar y mala suerte la suya al llegar justo a la hora del recreo.

-En fin supongo que tendre que ir al comedor-Decia mientras abria la puerta y entraba.

EN LA MESA DE LOS POPULARES

-¿Que esta pasando aqui ?¿por que tanto alboroto?-Pregunto un extrañado pelirrojo.

-No lo se- respondio Neji-Parece que viene desde la puerta

Entonces todos los chicos dirijieron su vista a la puerta y quedaron impresionados a lo que veian

-Joder-Fue lo unico que pudo deci un apuesto azabache al fijarse-Creo que e tenido un orgasmo-Dijo este mientras se relamia los labios.

-Y que lo digas tio- Dijo Gaara mientras que seguia mirando.

En la puerta se podia observar a una despampanante pelirosa de unos chispeantes ojos verdes.

*****SASUKE*****

Me quede...IMPRESIONADO...si esa era la palabra ante mi pude ver a una diosa a la mismisima Barbi ante mi solo que pelirosa y de ojos verdes, cuidadosamente y para que no se me pierda ningun detalle empece a inspeccionar ese cuerpo de arriba a por unas impresionantes piernas torneadas, pasar por unas caderas anchas y una chintura pequeña y un vientre plano y trabajado, adornado con un piercing, lleganddo a su proporcionado pecho para por fin llegar a la cara, era hermosa sin duda unas fracciones finas y marcadas ( como toda una modelo) pudo observar un pequeno piercing en la nariz y dos boliches plateados en la parte izquierda y derecha de su labio como me apetecia lamerlo.

-Temeeee- Reacione ante la llamada de Naruto- Te as quedao embobado e? Nunca te habia visto mirando asi a ninguna chica

-No es para menos Nruto la chica esta para echarle un buen polvo-Dijo Gaara y no pudo estar mas deacuerdo-Que Sasuke le vas a tirar verdad? Conozco esa mirada

-Esta chica parece dura de pelar no creo que puedas con ella-Dijo Neji haciendo que me ofiendiera y frunciendo el ceño

-Mirame Neji-Le dijne para levantarme y dirijirme a la chica.

Ella se encontraba de espalda a mi, joder menudo trasero, la observe mejor llevaba unos pantalones cortitos negros con los bolsillos y una camiseta azul que le llegaba hasta el codo.

-Hola preciosa-Le dije mientras veia como se dio la vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa de lado

*****SAKURA*****

Observe al muchacho que me habia observado y la verdad es que me gustaba bastante lo que alto, me sacaba una frente na mas pero yo tambien soy bastante alta, con un cuerpo bastante trabajado pero sin pasarse, observe su cara, muy guapo por cierto, un pelo azabache con tonos azules, ojos negros y al observar bien cuando hablo pude divisar una piercing en su lengua.

-Hola amor ¿ en que te puedo alludarr?- Pregunte con un tono seductor mientras observaba como una sonrisa de medio lado se asomaba en sus finos labios

-Bueno que tal si me dices tu nombre encanto?El mi es Sasuke Uchiha-Observe como decia su apellido ccon cierto tono de orgullo, bahh seguro que era uno de esos niños caprichozos que tenia de todo y aun asi no era bastante.

-Soy Sakura Haruno y si no te importa estoy algo ocupada- Dije con un tono molesto y la verdad es que no aguantaba a esos niñatos

-Valla cambio de humor Haruno que tal si vamos y te animo un rato?- Me dijo insinuante lo que izo cabrearme "Pero quen se cre este niñato para hablarme asi ni que fuera una puta"

-Antes muerta que contigo Uchiha aparte que dudo que puedas ofrecerme algo medio decente con tu minusculo pene-Le dije sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

*****SASUKE*****

Habia escuchado bien! esa maldita bariobajera habia osado llamarle PENE MINUSCULO esto si que me cabreo.

-Escuchame niñata, no se quen te cres para hablarme asi pero que sepas que soy Sasuke Uchiha y a mi NADIE me habla asi- Le dije con un tono cabreado a lo que ella se enfado y cojio su plato de comida y me lo estrello en la cara

-Para que aprendas niñato y que sepas una cosa Mientras yo este en este internado me encargare de bajarte los humos Uchiha.

Y asi como vino se marcho, mire a mi alrededor escuchando los murmullos de la gente y entre ellos observe a mis amigos con cara de soprendidos mientras empeaba a dirijirme a ellos.

-WOOOW Teme esa chca es imprsionante jajaajja que cara se te a quedado jajajaja-Se reia de mi ese dobe.

-Calla usuronkachi, esa niñata es como todas solo a quierido atraer la atencion pero al final acabara cayendo en mis redes como todas- Dije cabreado.

-Bueno vamos a hacerlo mas interesante- Me dijo Neji- Vamos a apostar, gtienes tres meses para conquistar a la pelirosa y tirartela para luego dejarla, que dices Sasuke lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Lo tomo-Dije con sonriendo con malicia, esa niñata se va a enterar de quien es Sasuke Uchiha-¿Y que apostamos?

-Mmmm ¿ Que te parece el ultimo modelo de coche que saquen?-Dijo Gaara

-ECHO!-Esto se ponia interesante

-No me parece buena idea- Dijo mi sentimental amigo dobe -Esto va a acabar mal.

-ESTO ES LA GUERRA HARUNO !

* * *

><p><strong>BUENOO ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO ES EL PRIME FIC QUE ESCRIBO Y LO E ECHO POR QUE ESTOY ARTA DE VER A SAKURA COMO LA NIÑATA ENAMORADIZA YA IVA SIENDO HORA DE QUE SASUKE RCIBA DE SU PROPIA MEDICINA.<strong>

**BUENO ESPERO QUE OS GUSSTE, BSS**


End file.
